


staring is for bitches, we just fucking jump

by mommyissuesandheroin



Series: poetry from the wee hours of night [2]
Category: TheDepressedTheaterKids
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, How Do I Tag, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, fuck i still cant figure out tags, fucking addicted to iced coffee, i guess?, ive paid my entire life savings to starbucks, more poetry pog, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommyissuesandheroin/pseuds/mommyissuesandheroin
Summary: so i was talking to a friend about change and how it's scary, and we said it was like a canyon, and since it's different for us, we can't see the bridge that goe's across. so we have to jump
Series: poetry from the wee hours of night [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074959
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	staring is for bitches, we just fucking jump

you stare as everyone walks along the narrow swinging bridge  
though it's invisible to you

you stare as everyone makes it across so easily  
never once turning back or stumbling

you stare as everyone gives you strange looks  
and they ask why you aren't crossing with them

you stare as everyone has gone to the other side

you stare, you stare, you stare

and finally, you get tired of staring  
the pit of your stomach home to fear and worry  
that everyone has crossed without you

so you turn your gaze to the canyon  
and take a deep breath

you close your staring eyes, and you jump

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading! if you wanna read my friend's ao3 post, their name is owouwuqwqiwi. have a great rest of your day/afternoon/night!


End file.
